Current bone graft materials include (i) ceramic powders, (ii) combinations of proteins and minerals, (iii) autologous, allografts and xenografts bone grafts. Xenografts and allografts often suffer from rejection due to non-immunocompatibility. The greatest limitation with autologous bone grafts is donor site morbidity, invasiveness and pain. Ceramic powders do not provide structural support and do not mimic the composite structure of bone. Compositions comprising a combination of hydroxyapatite and collagen-I do not mimic the composite structure observed in bone. Additionally, while ceramic powders and collagen-I/hydroxyapatite composites allow for bone in-growth (osteoconductivity), they do not promote the differentiation of progenitor cells into bone specific lineages (osteoinductivity).